kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Cipher
“Reality is an illusion, we’re all figments of a fanfiction writer’s mind, watch lots of football, bye!” -Bill's farewell note (src) Bill Cipher (originally from Gravity Falls) is an inter-dimensional, evil Dream Spirit, and one of the Six Demon Saints. Bill is the main antagonist of the Presidents Saga in Legend of the Seven Lights, and the secondary antagonist of Seven Lights: The Last. History Past Bill Cipher and the Bubble Dreamer, Polokus were Imaginary Friends created by two beings: Calliope created Polokus, while Caliborn created Bill. As a being of knowledge, Bill was Caliborn's primary educator, and often played calming piano music for him. When Caliborn and Calliope fought over control of their created universes, they were destroyed, and Bill and Polokus faded from existence for some time. Eventually, the Octogans landed in the new universe created by Arceus, and the two Dream Spirits returned. Calliope was the one who created the Twenty Keys Prophecy, so Bill was aware of it through her. Near the universe's beginning, Bill Cipher told Arceus and the gods about the Twenty Keys Prophecy, how they would open the Time Gate and go to the New World after the Apocalypse destroys this one. Throughout history, Bill became renowned as a Dream Demon, and earned the title of Demon Saint, granted only to powerful demons. Bill created all the different Ciphers, and hid many cryptogram messages around the universe. At some point 5,000 years ago, Bill visited Egypt in Termina and became renowned as a god by the Egyptians. They made seven Millennium Items from Bill's likeness and used the magical items to defeat the God of Darkness, Zorc. Bill was put to sleep by Polokus for an undetermined amount of years. 4,000 years ago, Bill was awakened when the Illuminati began to use the Octogan. Throughout history, although he was trapped in the Dream World, Bill began to communicate with the World Government through images of his likeness. He helped American presidents with their position and kept everyone in line for the Government. 30 years ago, Bill met the Author of Gravity Falls' journals, Stanford Pines, and assisted him in creating a Multiverse Portal. The Author was very grateful to Bill, and went as far as to write how to summon him in Journal 2, and proclaim how trustful Bill is. But one day, the Author realized Bill's intentions, so he wrote a warning about Bill in Journal 3, later hid the journals, and modified the Multiverse Portal in case Bill tried to use it again. Stanford also found a way to banish Bill back to the Dream World. Nextgen Series During the 20-year timeskip, Bill began to communicate with Jimmy McGarfield, the would-be 46th U.S. President. With Bill's help, Jimmy became stronger, and knew all the perfect strategies to conquer and assimilate other countries. In time, Jimmy became the 46th president. Bill Cipher was summoned by Gideon Gleeful to attack the Pines Family, but when Bill failed, Gideon dropped him as a partner. After Gideon was arrested, he was bailed by President McGarfield, who wanted Gideon to get Journal 2 back and summon Bill into their world for his own plans. Bill Cipher would become the sole teacher of James' Elementary for the Seriously Uneducated, in which children were put to sleep as Bill brainwashed them to respect the World Government. In return, Bill requested Gideon to fix the Multiverse Portal, having memorized the original blueprints. In Legend of the Seven Lights, after Loki's defeat, Bill retrieved the Tesseract that was dropped into Mount Olympsus's hole. He uses the Tesseract as a power core for the Multiverse Portal, enabling the machine to finally work. When the team of Sector GF, Cheren, MaKayla, Wendy, and Carla arrive, Bill greets them all by name. He explains the machine they've been working on and tells Gideon to activate it. While the portal powers up, they have the shape-shifter, Glen attack the heroes, but Glen and Gideon are defeated. However, the portal is already activated, and sucks Wendy and MaKayla into another dimension. The machine suddenly deactivates, and Bill realizes the Author must have modified it. He leaves the heroes be as he and Gideon teleport back to Washington. There, Bill resumes his mind-control over a group of captured kids from Gallagher. Later, Emily Dickson attacks the school, accusing them of kidnapping Rupert, and strikes Bill with an Ecto Beam, scattering his particles. Bill reforms and attacks Emily with a Scare Stare, trapping her in a terrified stunned state. Because she was a ghost, his attack was stronger. Through a one-dollar bill that Jessie owned, Bill knew that the Minish KND were planning an attack on Washington, with the goal to defeat Bill. He let President Jimmy know about the attack so they could prepare their defenses. Bill also went to Mariejoa and told World Leader, Lucas Stonebuddy about the attack, how Jessie Sidney (one of the Seven Lights) would find his Poneglyph and awaken himself. Lucas therefore agreed to help defend the White House. On the day of the Battle of Washington, Bill Cipher greets Team Jessie and gloats about how he can't be Bubbled in the Waking World. When Jessie and Spongebob make it to Jimmy's office, and successfully put him to sleep, Bill decides to head inside Jimmy's dreamscape while the Bubble Dreamers follow him. Bill and James battle Jessie and Spongebob together in the Dream World. While Bill uses the energy collected from the children's minds, Jessie and Spongebob use Bill's listed weaknesses against him. The battle concludes when Spongebob sings the Goofy Goober Rock song to give Jessie more energy to defeat Bill. The Dream Demon is captured inside a Sleep Bubble, and Bill vows that his Creator will return as he falls asleep and ascends to the Sea of Bubbles. In the author's note after Picture City, Bill interrupted Gamewizard, yelling at the readers to watch Spongebob (ironically one of his best hit shows). During Cheren's return to DunBroch, Bill Cipher appeared in his nightmare, remarking how he wouldn't stay asleep for long. When Ales Mansay destroys the Sea of Bubbles with his Emotion Cannon, Bill Cipher is set free with the legions of Nightmares. After Madotsuki kills herself, Bill shoots and stops Mr. Dark from stealing her reality. He excitedly takes Madotsuki's reality himself and attains a human form in the real world. Bill destroys Mado's apartment, destroys the Sidney Monument and Lincoln Memorial, then returns to the Dream Realm to burn and incapacitate Mr. Dark with a laser. Afterwards, Bill attacks and ruins KND Moonbase, setting Daphne Anderson's shadow, Shaydes free in the process. He then flies to the Great Clock, where he plays a piano and waits for the Twenty Keys to open the door. On the Day of Apocalypse, Bill and MaKayla King serve as the Gatekeepers as they play their piano to open the Time Gate along with the Twenty Keys. Ragaj Gnik and Jagar King have their final duel, with Ragaj victorious, leading to the rebirth of Lord English. While the KND escape through the First Byway on the Noah, Bill, English, and the 13 Darknesses establish their organization of The Thirteen. In On The Way, Bill marks himself the acting manager of The Thirteen as Lord English has trouble talking to people. He sits in an office as he oversees his cohorts as they conquer the universes via the Multiverse Portal (merged with Dimentio's body). In Seven Lights: The Last, The Thirteen finally arrive at the First Dimension. Bill continues to direct his crew, following Lord English's orders and visions. Bill sets up a stage on Planet Bounjum, holding Meloetta's Egg Chamber hostage as he demands Jessie and Sugar to come. When the two arrive, Bill sings a song to his long-time nemesis called "Can't Stop Dancing," but during this time, Rupert Dickson was able to disable the bombs around the room, allowing Sugar to free Meloetta. Bill then orders Dio Brando to attack them, but the heroes escape, at the cost of Danny Jackson being killed by Ganondorf. Bill goes into a panic when Lord English becomes incapacitated, due to Calliope escaping from Cheren's body. When the heroes attack Casino Castle and best all members of The Thirteen, Bill is the last defense between them and his master. He battles Jessie and Harvey Harper in English Manor, and the duo succeed in putting Bill to sleep. Harvey uses his emotionbending to give Bill a nightmare where Lord English feels no love or appreciation for him, and nobody remembers Bill's role in this grand scheme. Bill decides to stab himself to escape the nightmare, unaware that Mr. Dark had used the Protoon to bring his waking body into the Dream Realm. Madotsuki seized the chance to reclaim her reality, whilst Bill ended up in her dreamscape. Mr. Dark holds him in place as Madotsuki is decommissioned, erasing all of her memories and finally destroying Bill in the process. He pleads despairingly for Lord English not to forget him before he burns away. Sadly, with Lord English's subsequent death, the Dream Demon had no hope of returning to existence. Bill ends up in "End of the Road" along with other forgotten Gameverse characters. He sings a sad version of his previous song called "I'm Crying." Battles *Bill Cipher vs. Polokus. *Bill Cipher vs. Mystery Shack crew. *Bill Cipher and Gideon vs. Sector GF, Cheren, MaKayla, and Wendy Marvell. *Bill Cipher vs. Emily Dickson. *Bill Cipher and James McGarfield vs. Jessie Sidney and Spongebob Squarepants. *Assault on Arceus. *The Thirteen vs. Nextgen Kids Next Door. *Bill Cipher vs. Jessie Sidney and Harvey Harper. Appearance Bill Cipher is a golden, 2-D triangle with a single eye and a black bowtie. He has black, stubby arms and legs, holds a golden cane, and wears a skinny black top-hat. Bill turns red when he's angry, and his body can display images like a TV screen. Bill's human form is a 7-year-old boy. He has smooth blonde hair and yellow demonic eyes with black sclera. His teeth are sharp. He wears his thin top-hat on his head, which has a triangle eye, a yellow shirt with his bowtie, and black pants with black curl-toe shoes. Human Bill.jpg|Bill as a human. Personality “Imagine life as an Imaginary Friend. You’re nothing more than a projection of one’s thoughts, forced to drift along an ocean of abandoned dreams. I sought to escape my miserable existence.” -Bill's recollection (src) Bill talks with a perky, energetic voice that echoes slightly. When he says something surprising to his guests, or gets angry, his voice turns deep and malicious. Bill is very loyal to his creator and eagerly awaits his return. Bill craves destruction and chaos, and the act of doing so makes him more excited. Bill was extremely excited when he attained a form in the real world and expressed his joy by destroying all that he wanted to. Powers As a spirit, Bill is immortal, and physical attacks cannot harm him. Bill can stare a person in the eyes and give them a vision of their worst fear or memory. Through the Dream Realm, Bill is able to brainwash mortals, even an entire school of children who were forced into slumber. His powers have greater effects on spirits or ghosts, including Emily Matthews, a Halfa. Bill also has a unique ability to see from any image of himself, such as his likeness on the American dollar bill, or any design of a triangle with an eye. Using this power, Bill has gained incredible knowledge on whatever his images spied on. By accumulating knowledge, either his own or stealing the mind power of others, Bill can channel it into his own power and grow to tremendous size in the Dream World. Similar to regular spirits, Bill is able to possess dreaming mortals in the Dream World, and can stay in their bodies indefinitely as they are granted stronger power. Weaknesses Bill can't touch most physical material, and can't fight people in the Mortal World. He can mainly cause mayhem based on what deals he made with someone. In the Dream World, Bill is able to be damaged by normal attacks, especially by Bubble Dreamers. If Bill is caught inside a Sleep Bubble, he will fall into slumber until someone frees him. Thanks to Polokus's power, although free from his bubble, Bill cannot leave the Dream World unless someone in the Waking World summons him. However, Bill is able to communicate to people in the Waking World through images of himself. Stories He's Appeared *Fairy Sisters (author's note) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (likeness in Sun Temple) *Sector JP (picture) *Sector SA (image) *The Great Candied Adventure (World Leaders' throne) *RWBY: Shrinking Ice Violet (Dorito) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Guide to the Multiverse (mentioned) **Upper Council Crisis (hologram) **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *Because of his power to see from any image of himself, he may possibly be able to see into our world. *In Episode 38 of Gravity Falls, one of Bill's friends was a demon with 8-ball eyes. Bill's master in the Gameverse has such eyes, however this was established before the episode aired. *In RWBY: Shrinking Ice Violet, when Ruby Rose thinks about other worlds, she eats a Dorito that looks like Bill. Category:Disney Characters Category:Males Category:Creations Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Demon Saints Category:The Thirteen Category:Deceased Characters Category:World Government Workers Category:Fearbenders